That one time
by ragsweas
Summary: Hermione has kept it within her for a long time. The sadness, the anger, everything. However, when she sees Ron's killer, all hell breaks loose. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments) WARNING: a bit dark


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments. Subject: Defense against the Dark Arts.**

 **Task:** Write about someone using the Crutiatus Curse and why he/she does it. Please try to also focus on their thoughts and emotions while casting the curse.

 **Word Count: 544**

 **Extra Prompts:**

(Word): Twilight

 **A/N: So this is kind of a one-shot related to my multi chapter Once Again. It is very Dark, by my standards at least. The light characters are well, Grey. Some may call them Dark.**

 **I am writing this for an assignment so if you spot any errors, just tell me, please!**

* * *

The dark sky began to darken more. **Twiligh** _ **t**_ was long gone, the night had begun. As the lightning was heard, Hermione and Harry turned to see the Death Eaters behind them.

"Hermione, run!"

But Hermione's eyes were fixed on that one person. Rabastan Lestrange. Ron's killer.

"Hermione, go!"

The war had changed Harry. He was a leader who didn't like opposition anymore. It had a reason-there were only a few of them left and now rebellion was not really an option.

But here Hermione was, watching her husband's killer. All she wanted to do was kill him.

But killing was a very good gift for the man who destroyed her happiness. After all, it had taken three months of pain and suffering for Ron to finally die. She couldn't just kill him.

She didn't hear as Harry shouted for her. She walked towards the Death Eaters, rather than away from them. She didn't notice the curses that were being fired at her. She merely waved the wand and fired a curse at everyone who came in her way. She didn't feel anything-not today.

"If it isn't the mudblood Weasley!" Rabastan laughed. "What are you going to do to me kitten? Send an Expelliarmus my way? I can kill you the way I killed your dear husband, slowly and painfully!"

"You wish." Hermione raised her wand and said, " _Crucio_."

Whatever Lestrange was expecting, this wasn't it. Hermione watched as Rabastan fell to the ground, screaming. Hermione put in all the power she had in that one curse. It wasn't an Unforgivable anymore-not after Voldemort took over, so why should she care?

Rabastan withered in pain. He was screaming, moving his arms like a child but Hermione didn't care. She hadn't felt this kind of satisfaction in days. Seeing him in pain, it brought back memories. Memories of the day Ron had died. Shouting in pain. He was crying, saying he didn't want to die. He wanted to live and fight against those wretched Death Eaters. He had tried to stay strong but when he had died, a small smile had come on his face, showing he was truly free.

But Hermione wasn't. She had to punish the man who had killed the one person she loved.

She watched as Lestrange begged her to stop. A small smile crept on her face. The only thing stopping her from turning into an absolute monster was his face in her head. Ron's smiling face.

Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, the embodiment of home, was feeling truly free.

It was then that she realized that nobody was firing her way. Looking around, she saw her friends, all holding the other Death Eaters at bay.

With one last flick of her wand, she stopped the curse and Lestrange sat there, panting and taking heavy breaths.

"Next time," she said, "when you think about coming to us, remember this. Remember that we are not the school students you thought you could easily defeat. Those people are long gone."

"But you won't use the killing curse." Rabastan said, a slow evil smile creeping on his face.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes boring into his head and said, "No. I will not use the killing curse. I will use something much more drastic."

With one last wave of her hand, she stupefied him and apparated away. She didn't even wait for the others. All she knew now was that she was truly happy, truly free.


End file.
